If Wishes Were Horses
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: The Higher Powers cannot get directly involved in the fight against the First, but they can give Buffy one wish. With one wish she can turn the tide of the war, and the world as we know it.
1. Wish

**If Wishes Were Horses**

Spoilers- Season 7, up to Potential  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, not even the giant hamburger or the Loa (who, for obvious reasons, own themselves.  
Note- Inspired by something Joss said in an interview about s7 story lines he would have wanted to do but couldn't for some reason or another. So even the plot isn't mine!  
xxx

Buffy walked the quiet streets of Sunnydale. It was late, most vamps would have already risen, fed and would now probably be off somewhere being nefarious. But Buffy was hesitant to return home.

The Summers residence hadn't felt the same since the Potentials had started pouring in from all over the world. It didn't feel like home any more. In a way it had started to take over for the Magic Box and the high school library as Scooby HQ. At the Magic box, and the library, there was a sense of peace, studious peace but peace all the same, and no matter how many demon attacks or how many times they got hurt there it never went away. But some how that peace that was settling over the Summers house had been shattered and fled at the appearance of Giles with the Potentials in tow. Slowly the girls had been trickling into her house and it made Buffy start to feel claustrophobic.

That was why she just kept walking. With everything that had happened lately Buffy needed time and space to herself before her head exploded in a gooey mess all over the wall. It was just too much otherwise. Spike getting a soul; Willow returning from England; Dawn starting high school; Buffy getting a job at said high school and now this thing with the First. Suffice to say that all that in addition to ordinary slaying duties Buffy was a busy girl and brains would go splat if not for the time Buffy spent just wandering after her patrol.

'Huh,' Buffy thought as she moved closer to the middle of town. 'That new Jollyburger closed quickly.'

"Slayer." A deep voice boomed in the night.

Buffy immediately tensed, falling into a defensive stance. "Who's there?"

"Slayer."

"I'm not in the mood for games tonight. I mean it, show yourself."

The booming voice chuckled. "Do not fear us, Slayer. We mean you no harm."

"Uh huh. And vampires are just misunderstood and dentally challenged."

"We have come to help you, Slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls. Okay, I'll bite. What are you going to help me with?"

"With your fight, Slayer. Long have the Loa sat back and watched as the Slayer waged war against the tide of evil. We have remained neutral, not giving one side that we did not give the other."

"So why the help now then?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Once this world was the world of demons; humans were their playthings. But the tide turned, humans began to drive out the already diminishing force of demons. Then came vampires, and the Slayer, and so there was balance between good and evil. That balance has never been broken… until recently."

"The First." Buffy swore.

"With the disruption to the Slayer line the First saw an opportunity to return to its former power. As we speak the First raises its army to defeat all good and regain its hold on this world-"

Buffy smiled bitterly. "So, now you've decided to help? Great, just great! Where were you when I was sixteen?"

"We could not offer assistance then, there was balance."

Buffy started to peer into the darkness again. "You want to help me? Fine. Then do me a favour and show yourself. I don't like talking to disembodied voices!"

"We have no corporal form, only conduits though which we can channel our power."

Buffy threw her hands up. "Fine, whatever! My nerves? Not so good lately, probably 'cos of the army of teenage girls covering every inch of my home."

"Very well." There was a flash of lightening and the crash of thunder.

Buffy looked around expectantly.

"Behind you, Slayer."

Buffy turned. Her mouth dropped open. "You have got to be kidding me!" She rubbed her temples. "This is not funny!" Nevertheless she started to giggle.

The vessel of the Loa blinked at her. It awkwardly moved its enhanced bulk. It was not accustomed to such a reaction. The Loa had always received fear and respect from those they chose to appear to. Never before had someone laughed at them so.

"Oh god!" Buffy bent forward and rested her hands on her knees. She tried to catch her breath. It was hysterical. It was absurd. It was almost too much.

The place where the vessel of the Loa had once rested was now replaced with a fast food restaurant. Specifically, the drive through section, and even more specifically the drive through speaker had been placed in the exact position as the vessel had been. In the absence of the sanctified vessel the Loa had chosen to inhabit the speaker, expanding it until it stood at three times its regular height.

The Loa-possessed Jollyburger speaker shifted it's sneakered feet. "**SILENCE**!"

Buffy's jaw snapped shut, but she couldn't suppress a snort. Her shoulders shook with the effort to suppress her laughter.

"You will not mock the Loa, Slayer!" The enlarged burger's red eyes glowed a deeper shade of red and the little red bowtie fastened around it's neck wobbled violently.

Buffy pursed her lips. "Okay. Right. Sorry. Unbalanced, yadda yadda yadda. **How** exactly are you going to help me?"

The lips on the Jollyburger curled. "We will give you… a choice."

Buffy frowned. "What kind of choice?"

The giant hamburger shifted, moving the large brown shoes from one side to the other. The amusement still shining in Buffy's eyes was off-putting. "To change one moment in time. To alter reality. But choose wisely, fore we will not be so generous next time."

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "I.. You're not joking are you?"

The Loa blinked.

"Of course you're not. You guys don't have much of a sense of humour." Buffy looked down, the possibilities exploding in her mind. "I can really do anything?"

The Loa stared solemnly at her. "There are certain things we cannot alter: your death at the hands of the Master, your death in lieu of your sister's-"

Buffy tensed with rage. How could they even think she would do that?

"We cannot alter anything that would return the First to it's former position."

Buffy snorted. "Of course not, that would be too much to ask, wouldn't it?"

"If we were to do so, it could create a paradox within time and space. All would be lost."

Buffy visibly deflated. "And that would be not of the good."

The Loa nodded. "It could very well spell the end of man for all time."

"Oh great," Buffy muttered. "More pressure, just what I need."

"You have twenty-four hours to decide."

The Loa stepped back into place. Lightening crashed and thunder roared. The hamburger shrunk before Buffy's eyes until it was returned to being just an ordinary fast food, hamburger shaped speaker. With a final flash of red eyes the Loa released it's hold on the vessel and returned to whence it came.

xxxxx

Buffy opened her front door and walked into the house. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked numbly towards the kitchen, her face blank and limbs rigid. She didn't even blink at the din that emerged from the living room.

"Xander, Molly took my hairbrush! Make her give it back!"

"I did not! You gave it to me! Xander, make her tell the truth!"

"Xander, Anne keeps hoggin' the bathroom."

"Xander!"

"Xander!"

Xander sighed with relief at seeing Buffy. He untangled himself from the group of complaining Potentials. "Buffy! You're back, thank god! Buff?"

Buffy continued into the kitchen without saying a word.

Xander frowned. He threw a glance at the quarreling Potentials and quickly followed Buffy.

Most of the Scooby gang had retreated to the kitchen, overwhelmed by the sheer mass of teenage girls occupying the rest of the house. Xander joined slipped in between Willow and Dawn. Even in the kitchen the voices of the Potentials were still audible. Not for the first time Xander wished that the kitchen had a door, preferably one with a lock, and soundproofing.

Giles frowned as he caught sight of the girl he had come to think as his daughter. "Buffy, are you all right? Did something happen on patrol? Was it the First?"

Buffy shook her head dumbly and perched on one of the stools in front of the kitchen bench.

Giles placed a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy?"

The contact snapped her out of the trance. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she said automatically. "Huh?" Buffy looked around. "Oh. Hey, guys. You'll never guess what happened to me on patrol tonight." She suddenly sounded way too perky, like pre-Angelus Buffy on multi-mocha induced sugar high.

"A talking hamburger gave you three wishes?" Dawn asked flippantly. She grimaced. "Sorry, too much Japanese animae with Andrew."

Buffy gaped at her. "One, actually. How did you know?"

Willow and Dawn laughed uncertainly, trailing off when they saw Buffy's serious expression.

"Are you joking?" Willow asked uncertainly.

"No."

Dawn frowned. "Buffy, a talking hamburger granting wishes? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" She insisted. "And it wasn't an actual hamburger. It was one of the ordering things shaped like a hamburger."

Giles huffed. "Oh, and that makes it all better then. It all makes perfect sense now." Sarcasm added a snap to his voice.

"She's finally cracked! I knew this day would come. The pressures of slaying have finally driven her insane!" Anya couldn't resist adding her two cents.

"Hey!" Xander pointed a finger at Anya, one hand on his hip. "She's not insane!"

Buffy smiled proudly at her friend.

Xander faltered, slightly flustered. "She's just a little sanity challenged at the moment." He frowned. "Did you take a blow to the head?"

"Xander!" Buffy glared at him.

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Buff."

Anya wrung her hands together. "She's as loony as jaybird!"

"She's as crazy as a loon," Xander automatically corrected.

"Xander, stop," Willow commanded quietly, crossing over to Dawn and rubbing her shoulder.

Dawn gave Willow a small smile but couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling.

Buffy looked at each of them in disbelief. "You guys really don't believe me?"

Willow shrugged uncomfortably. "You have to admit it does seem a little-"

"Insane," Anya supplied.

Willow glared harshly at her. "Unlikely was what I was going to say."

"Guys, come on." Buffy stood up. "We live on a Hellmouth. We've been fighting vampires, demons and all matters of oogyness for the last seven years. We've seen way weirder stuff than this."

"Like what?" Anya placed her hands on her hips. "Name one."

Bufy rolled her eyes. "Vampires, demons, giant bugs, invisible girls, evil vampire twins, alternate dimensions, a teenage Jekyll-Hyde-er, a gender bending hellgoddess, primordial vampires, an old woman with an appetite for fast food workers-"

Anya waved her hand. "Pfft. All perfectly normal."

Buffy's eyes flashed with anger. "What about those bridesmaid dresses you made us wear? I wouldn't have wished them on that giant flesh eating slug we killed last year."

Anya gasped. "You wouldn't know fashion if it bit you in butt. Honestly, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Have you? Cos just between us, the years are starting to show. All eleven thousand of them."

"As amusing as it would be to watch you two go at it hammer and claw I don't think you want the mini-slays to see this." Spike closed the back door behind him, slipping a packet of cigarettes in the front pocket of his black jeans.

Buffy took a step back, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she realized there were several bodies holding their breaths in the next room.

Anya, however, wasn't as co-operative. "But-"

"Anya," Giles warned her.

"Giles, you heard what she said to me!" Anya, former vengeance demon, scourge of any cheating male, was pouting.

"Anya, now isn't the time for vanity."

"So you think she's right?" Worried, Anya turned to Xander. "Xander, do I?"

"You look beautiful, honey. Barely a day over twenty." There was a slight robotic edge to his voice, as though he had been faced with such questions time and time again that the answers came automatically.

Anya looked smugly at Buffy. "See, yet more signs of your insanity."

"I'm not crazy! Is it that hard to believe that the Loa would channel their power through the speaker and offer me a chance to alter reality?"

Giles paused. "Wait. Did you say the Loa?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep."

"But they're a neutral force! In all recorded history there is no sign of the Loa favouring one side over the other. What they gave to one they gave to the other. It's the only way-"

"- to preserve the balance, yadda yadda yadda." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I had to go through this with speaker boy tonight. The balance has been disrupted. The First has more power than it should, so the Loa finally decided to step in."

Dawn looked from Buffy to Giles. "So it's true then? Buffy really gets one wish? She isn't crazy?"

Giles rubbed a hand across his chin. "It would, ah, appear so. Buffy isn't crazy."

"No more than usual," Buffy quipped with a grin.

Dawn grinned in relief. Giles took off his glasses, fingers idly adjusting the frames as his forehead creased.

Willow eyes widened. "Buffy, the things you could do."

"I know."

"You could give me back my powers," Anya suggested eagerly.

Buffy shot her a look that told her exactly what she thought of that idea.

"You could gain access to texts that have been lost for centuries, or that were destroyed millennia ago." Giles' eyes sparkled at the thought.

Xander raised a hand. "Okay, I'll ask the stupid question-"

"Fitting," Spike muttered.

"But why can't we just wish that the First was never created or something? A very pre-pre-emptive strike?"

"Because even in the best of people there is the capacity for evil. It taints us all, not just vampires and demons. Take away that capacity and who knows what happens to the human race. Humans probably would have been wiped out eons ago." Spike paused for thought. "You git."

Xander scowled at Spike.

Giles replaced his glasses and cleared his throat. He nodded at Spike. "Very impressive."

Spike looked at him coolly. "You live long enough you pick up these things."

"It's a 'certain conditions apply' wish," Buffy informed them. "Can't do anything that would drastically alter history. So I need something small enough in the grand scheme of things but significant enough to help us defeat the First."

Spike crossed his arms and studied her face. "You could give the poof back his soul for real." There was definite challenge in his tone.

Buggy rolled her eyes. "Angel's needed in L.A. He's helped a lot of people. I don't want to be the one to undo that or to put a stop to it."

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned to Dawn. Dawn stared at her sister in complete seriousness, her eyes shadowed with a great sadness.

"Mom… You could fix it so she didn't… You could fix her. Bring her back."

Buffy leant over and pushed Dawn's long hair out of her face, running one hand through it. There was a suspicious sparkle to her eyes.

"Dawnie, I don't know if that would work. I don't know if they could fix her. If she would want to come back. If I could do that to her." Buffy's shoulders slumped. "They might not even let me. The wish is for the battle, they might see this as being unprofessional or something. And, really, do you want to bring Mom back to face this? I don't want you to have to be involved in this, but I haven't got a choice. At least I can keep Mom safe."

Tears welled in Dawn's eyes. "Buffy…"

Buffy reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. Gently, they rocked backwards and forwards.

"I know, Dawnie, I know."

xxxxx

Buffy wrapped her jacket closer around herself and sat on the top step of her porch. She sighed.

Once again the Powers That Be had dropped a great deal of power, and responsibility, into the hands of a girl. Into her hands. Like slaying wasn't even enough? Now she had the power to destroy all humankind, completely wipe them off the face of the earth. And all with one little wish.

How dare they dangle something like that in front of her? All the things that had happened, things that she wanted to change. Angel, Jenny, Riley, her mother.

Buffy stiffened as she felt a presence behind her. "Spike."

Spike sat down beside her on the step. "So, Giles and Willow have dived headfirst into the books over this Loa thing. Dawn's finishing her homework. Xander's trying to avoid the mini-slays and Anya us trying to come up with ways to convince you to give her back her powers." He paused. "Pretty nifty opportunity you have here."

"Yeah," Buffy said miserably. "Yet again the fate of the world is on my shoulders. It's tons of fun."

"No safer place for it," Spike said, carefully avoiding her eyes.

Buffy ignored that little voice in the back of her mind and rested her head against Spike's shoulder, wanting to be weak for just a second.

With wide eyes Spike looked down at the top of Buffy's head. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder and held her tightly.

"I'm not bringing Angel back," Buffy mumbled against his shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm not bringing Angel back to Sunnydale in any way, shape or form. Just so you know. So you can stop pouting," Buffy added with a small, quick grin.

"I wasn't pouting!" He protested a mite too loudly. "But that's good to know."

For a few minutes they sat silently, neither wanting to break the moment.

"They didn't believe me, Spike. You did."

"If they'd asked I could have told them that the Jollyburger was built on top of an old Loa temple."

Buffy sighed again. "I wish Mom was here."

"She could be."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that. She's happy and she's loved and she's safe. I couldn't protect her here. I can barely protect Dawn.

"So what are you going to do?"

Buffy stared into the darkness that encroached on her backyard. "I don't know."

xxx

End part one.


	2. Granted

**If Wishes Were Horses**

Spoilers- Season 7, up to Potential  
Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, not even the giant hamburger or the Loa (who, for obvious reasons, own themselves).  
Note- Inspired by something Joss said in an interview about s7 story lines he would have wanted to do but couldn't for some reason or another. So even the plot isn't mine!  
xxx

**Part two**

Buffy stumbled down the stairs, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, Buffy! I freshly squeezed some orange juice for you." Anya shoved the glass into Buffy's hand.

Buffy looked at the glass and raised her brows. "Uh, thanks?"

Anya smiled brightly at her and pulled a brown paper bag from behind her back, thrusting it onto Buffy's other hand. "And one of those chocolate croissants from that bakery you like so much."

Buffy opened the bag, the smell of flakey, buttery pastry and chocolate making her nose twitch.

"Have you done something different with your hair? And that outfit looks great on you!"

Buffy looked down at her tan pants and white button up shirt. "Anya, I'm not giving you back your powers."

Anya laughed flatly. "I never said anything about powers; I just want the savior of the world to start the day right."

"Right, okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Anya smiled brightly at her and bounded away.

"That was weird."

xxxxx

Buffy absently finished off her chocolate croissant as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Buffy!" A brunette Potential smiled brightly up at the slayer.

"Hi, Charlotte." Buffy gave the girl a puzzled glance.

Charlotte looked over her shoulder to the small group of Potentials loitering in the kitchen. The girls smiled and nodded at her, making 'go ahead' motions.

"Um, Buffy? We- the other Potentials and I- were just wondering if you knew what you were going to wish for yet?"

Buffy looked at the hopeful faces of the young girls and winced. "No, but I've got it totally under control," she hurried to add as the girls' faces fell.

Forcing a smile on her face, Buffy fumbled for her bag. "Tell Giles I've gone to work, will you? And I- I'll see you tonight."

With a weak finger waggle, Buffy backed out the kitchen door, gratefully closing it behind her.

xxxxx

"Andrew, I am not using my one reality altering wish so you can meet Captain Archer. No! Andrew! I have to get back to work. No, I will not think about it. Goodbye, Andrew!"

Buffy slammed the phone down, remembering at the last minute not to smash it to itty bitty pieces. She let her head thump down on her desk.

"Friend of yours?"

Buffy raised her head and let out a soft groan upon seeing Principle Wood's curious face.

"Sorry. Annoying housemate. We only let him stay because…well, I'm not actually sure why we let him stay."

Principle Wood grinned. "I remember those people. Those people are the main reason I live alone."

Buffy sighed. "It must be nice."

"Yeah, but it can get lonely." Principle Wood cleared his throat. "Sorry, that sounded a little more… like a come on then I intended. So, um, there was an incident in the parking lot this morning."

"And you want me to talk them," Buffy finished.

"Yes, but… Dawn punched the Varsity quarterback. She broke his nose."

Buffy winced. "Did she say why?"

"No, she pretty much refused to say anything."

"I'll talk to her," Buffy sighed.

"All right, but unless she was just defending herself, she has detention for the next two weeks."

"Non negotiable?"

"The PTA takes violence very seriously."

Buffy sighed again. "Where is she?"

Principle Wood gestured over his shoulder. "She's waiting in my office."

xxxxx

Dawn barely twitched as Buffy quietly closed the office door behind her. Dawn hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

"Hi," Buffy said softly.

Dawn turned her face away.

"Did he hurt you?"

Dawn shook her head.

"Did he try to make you do something you didn't want to do?"

Dawn shook her head again.

"So what? He was a demon? He said your shoes didn't match your bag? He looked at you funny?" Buffy ran her hands through her hair.

"No!" Dawn finally looked at Buffy, her large eyes glistening with tears.

"Then why, Dawn? Why would you punch him? It's not like you."

"How would you know?" Dawn asked bitterly. "Besides those monks made me out of you, and you know how much you like to hit."

Buffy settled into the empty, struggling to remain calm. "I know you're angry, but there's use lashing out at me."

"He said something about Mom, okay! He said that she was better off dead because she doesn't have to see her two freak daughters! So I got angry and I hit him."

"Oh, Dawn!" Buffy slid to her knees beside Dawn's chair. "Don't listen to people like that. Mom would be so proud of you, just as much as I am. She loved you so much, never forget that."

A tear trickled down Dawn's face. "I just miss her so much, Buffy. I want her back. I even want her to call me 'pumpkin belly' again. And you have this wish, this amazing wish that you can do anything with. But you can't bring her back because of the greater good. It just so severely sucks."

Buffy smiled sadly at her little sister. "Tell me about it."

Dawn threw herself into Buffy's arms, burying her face into Buffy's shoulder.

"Stupid greater good."

xxxxx

Buffy exhaled heavily. "Giles, I just had Dawn here crying on my shoulder, I've had several teachers send disruptive kids and my boss is watching me. I haven't exactly had the time to sit down and make a list. Yes, I know I have to make a decision by tonight. Okay, Giles, I'll think about it."

Buffy reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a notepad. "Yes, I'm making a list now. I know how serious it is, Giles. Yeah, that sounds fine for dinner. Just don't let Kennedy near it, that girl can burn water just by looking at it. All right, Giles."

With a relieved sigh, Buffy let the phone fall back into the cradle. She pulled out a pencil and began to tap it absently against her cheek.

"Let's see," Buffy muttered lowly. "There's Giles' musty old books."

Buffy obediently wrote it down.

"Or maybe rocket launchers for all the girls. It did work for the Judge…"

xxxxx

It had been an awfully long time since Buffy had just leisurely window shopped. It was usually just rush in, find something that fit and wouldn't break the budget and rush out again, avoiding those shops that still had Dawn blacklisted.

So, with the weight of the world almost literally on her shoulders, Buffy decided to take some time to walk slowly down the main street looking at all the pretty dresses she could never afford and –oh- cute shoes.

Buffy stopped in front of a store's display window. There was an incredibly cute pair of shoes on display. They were high and strappy and would go oh-so-great with some of the stuff she already had at home. She could even get away with wearing them to work, if people didn't look at her feet. They would have been perfect, if only they didn't cost a month's salary.

Buffy sighed and pulled herself away from the window before she gave into the urge to smash and grab. It was a pity.

They were really cute shoes.

xxxxx

Willow jumped at the unexpected knock on her bedroom door. The girls didn't bother with things like that. Willow smiled at Buffy and carefully placed the framed photograph back on her bedside table.

"Hey, Buffy."

Buffy smiled wearily at Willow and walked around to stand beside her friend. Buffy reached down and picked up the photo frame. Buffy ran her thumb over Tara's smiling face.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

Willow smiled sadly. "It's like having my left arm ripped off. Tara calmed me like no one else. She made me believe I could do anything, just for her. She was my heart I could have spent the rest of my life with her."

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed. "She was good for you. She was good for all of us."

Willow sat beside Buffy and took back the photograph. "Even Spike liked her. He told me. She threatened him and made some smartass comments, that's what made him like her."

Buffy gave a little giggle. "Typical."

"How is he?"

Buffy sighed. "He's doing better. The First hasn't been visiting him and he hasn't tried to kill anyone, so that's progress."

Willow fidgeted, unsure how to ask the next question. "And you and him?"

Buffy looked up sharply. "We're just friends."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"We are," Buffy protested. "He actually gives really good advice."

"Like what to do with certain wishes?"

"Subtlety is not your strong point, Will," Buffy said wryly.

Willow shrugged, unabashed. "It seems to be the topic of the day."

Buffy snorted. "Andrew wants to meet some _Star Trek_ character; Giles wants books; Dawn suggested some type of 'corporalizer' to make the First solid."

"I don't think that's possible." Willow chewed on her lip.

"Not without giving the First a huge power boost." Buffy paused. "I asked Giles already."

Buffy sighed deeply and threw herself back on the bed. "What am I going to do, Will?"

"The right thing."

Buffy groaned and covered her eyes. "Thanks."

Willow patted Buffy on the knee. "I'm sure you already know what to wish for."

"Yeah. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

xxxxx

Buffy idly kicked at the loose rocks in the drive through of the abandoned Jolly Burger. She watched calmly as a bolt of lightning sped down to the burger shaped speaker. The lightning hit. The speaker expanded, it's eyes glowing as red as it's bow tie.

"Slayer, the Loa have offered you a boon. Do you accept this offering?"

"I do."

"And have you to a decision?"

All the possibilities ran through Buffy's head again. Willow was right. The wish had been staring her right in the face the entire time. Automatically, Buffy's shoulders straightened.

"Yes, I have."

xxxxx

Buffy bounded into Willow's room, a huge smile on her face.

"Hiya, Wills!"

Willow grinned at Buffy, amused by this change in her mood. "Hi, Buffy. Do I take this happy mood to mean you've made the wish?"

"Yep."

Willow paused in the middle of making her bed. "So? What did you wish for?"

Buffy avoided eye contact and circled her foot on the carpet. "Oh, you know… Hey, do you like my new shoes?"

Willow looked down at he shiny new shoes in horror. "Buffy, you didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Buffy asked with an innocent look.

"You didn't use your wish to get new shoes, did you?" Willow asked in a strangled whisper.

Buffy laughed lightly. "Of course not. These are a 'sorry for filling your home with hormone ridden teenage girls' gift from Giles. He just gave them to me. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're very- What did you wish for?"

Buffy's grin widened. Silently, she nodded at Willow. No, not at Willow, behind her.

Willow turned around slowly. A breathy gasp escaped her lips.

"Tara."

Tara smiled gently. "Willow."

Tears instantly welled up in Willow's eyes and spilled, uncontrolled, onto her cheeks. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

"Buffy brought me back."

Willow fell to her knees, the trembling joints unable to hold her weight.

Unnoticed by her friends, Buffy backed out of the room and shut the door on the image of Willow fiercely hugging Tara.

Humming to herself, Buffy bounced down the stairs. The rest of the Scoobies hurried to their feet.

"Well?"

Buffy grinned. "I'd say she's pleased. I don't think we'll be seeing them for a few days though."

She rolled her eyes at a smirking Spike. "Pig," she muttered lowly.

"You're sure Tara's okay though?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't have brought her back otherwise. Tara wanted to come back. Willow needs her. We need her."

Anya pouted. "But I'm still human. All sticky innards and vulnerable."

Xander grimaced. "You don't need your powers, Ahn. You're scary enough without them."

Anya brightened. "Really? Oh, Xander, you say the sweetest things."

Buffy rolled her eyes again and Spike pretended to gag.

Buffy sidled up to Giles. "Sorry about your books."

Giles laughed. "Oh no, I have to say books are rather a poor choice comparatively."

"So I did good?"

"You did extremely well, Buffy."

Buffy grinned and slipped one arm through Giles' and grabbed Dawn with the other. Her family was back together, with a whole load of extras.

The First was toast.

xxx

end

Note- I was inspired for this fic after reading an interview with Joss. He stated that at one point he had wanted to bring Tara back using a wish but Amber's schedule wouldn't allow it so he had to ditch it. I believe the whole 'do you like my new shoes?' distraction was a part of the plan as well.


End file.
